New Settings on the Sonic
by Hidden Treasures
Summary: Rose gets creative with the various settings on the sonic screwdriver.
"I was thinking…"

Rose trailed off with a moan, tilting her head back to give the Doctor better access to her neck. He nibbled his was down her jaw, his hands groping and squeezing and pinching her bare breasts. She gasped as he sucked at her pulse point, and Rose knew she would have and angry red mark for the next few days.

"Love it when you think," the Doctor breathed, groaning against her skin as she scraped her nails against his scalp. "So sexy when you think." He laved his tongue over her collarbone. "You always have the best ideas." He teased her nipples with one hand as his other dropped to the front of his pants to rub at his growing erection. "But d'you think we can keep the thinking to outside the bedroom? You're far too coherent, love."

"Mmm, so are you," Rose countered. "Besides you always seem to love my ideas…what makes you think you wouldn't love them in the bedroom?"

Rose peered up at him through hooded eyes, her lips parted in a smirk far too sexy for her own good. Or for his. He exhaled shakily as her eyes fluttered down to the pronounced tent in his pants and her tongue traced a delicate circle around her lips.

Rose lifted herself to her knees and lightly pushed on his chest, urging him to lie on his back. He went willingly and brought her along for the ride. The wet spot in her knickers lined itself up with his boxer-covered cock, and she pressed down teasingly lightly. They both moaned at the taste of friction; it was enough to keep the fires simmering in their bellies, but not nearly enough for it to get them anywhere fast. And that was fine. The Doctor settled his hands on her hips and moved with her, content with this slow build-up.

Rose leaned forward, her forearms framing his head, and pressed her lips softly to his. He sighed and opened his mouth for her wandering tongue. Her tongue flicked across the sensitive ridges of the roof of his mouth, making him shudder and press his mouth more tightly to hers. She sucked at his tongue, rolling it around in her mouth, sucking and nipping and teasing the tip. The Doctor whimpered and arched up into her, rutting his throbbing erection into her knickers.

Rose finally released his tongue and lips with a wet pop, running her tongue across her red and swollen lips. She bit down delicately on her bottom lip as she started up a slow grind on his cock. His eyes rolled back into his head as he arched up into her, enjoying the friction and wanting more.

"So can I try something?" she asked, lifting off of him slightly to rummage in the drawer of their bedside table.

A thrill of anticipation shot through him.

"Oh, yes," he murmured as Rose sat back down on him, a pair of handcuffs swinging from her fingers.

They were the handcuffs they'd picked up from C'strilvark, a moon on the other side of the galaxy that sold nothing but adult toys and films and books. These handcuffs were bio-imprinted, locking and unlocking only for the person whose DNA was encoded in the locking mechanism. They'd bought two pairs, one she could operate, and one that he could. She was dangling the pair that responded to her DNA, and his cock throbbed in excitement at the prospect of being bound.

His mouth went dry as she ordered him to grab hold of the slats in the headboard. He did as she asked, and stared at her dumbly as she threaded the handcuffs through the slats, finally locking his wrists in place, immobilizing him.

"S'this all right?" she asked hesitantly, running her fingers down his bare forearms.

"Oh, yes," he whispered, wriggling his hips slightly to try and catch a bit of friction against his boxer shorts.

Rose saw what he was doing and smirked, raising her eyebrow at him. He grinned sheepishly and stilled his hips. She reached down and yanked his pants down; his erection bobbed against his belly, so hard and leaking a drop of pre-come at the tip. Rose reached out and swiped her thumb over the tip, spreading the moisture. He sighed as his eyes fluttered shut and he arched further into her touch.

Her hand was suddenly gone from him, and he made a noise of discontent deep in his throat. The throbbing of his cock wasn't anything too urgent, but her hand always felt so good on him, and he enjoyed her touch. He opened his eyes and saw her hands were clamped behind her back. She was worrying her bottom lip nervously with her teeth.

"Rose?" he asked, wanting to wipe that look of uncertainty off her face. She was bloody brilliant, in every aspect, and she was especially brilliant when they made love. Or fucked, as it were, which was where the Doctor foresaw this evening ending.

She finally showed him what was in her hands; his sonic screwdriver. His breathing hitched; he always loved using the sonic on her, stimulating every nerve ending in her body until she begged him to fuck her hard and fast. But never before had the sonic been used on him, and more blood rushed to his cock in excitement.

"Can I?" she asked, fiddling with the settings idly.

"Please do," he said, trying not to sound over-eager but failing miserably.

Rose grinned brightly at him, and flicked her thumb over the dials to the setting she wanted.

She pressed the button, and the blue tip whirred to life. He watched with bated breath as she moved the device closer and closer to him, until it skated across the skin of his thighs. He sighed as a pleasant tingling sensation radiated through his thighs, setting his manly leg hairs on end. He squeaked as she moved the sonic a tick high, to the undersides of his balls. They tingled deliciously and he clenched his thighs together to rub at them, to squeeze them between his legs.

"Fuck, Rose!"

She trailed the sonic up the length of his cock. The vibrations felt so fucking good, unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and no fucking wonder she loved when he used the sonic on her, because _holy fuck_!

"Rose, Rose, Rose," he chanted, thrusting up into the sonic as she circled it around the leaking red tip of his erection.

Oh, fuck, he could come just like this.

Rose seemed to realize, and moved the sonic upwards and away from his pulsing cock to tease at his nipples. He grunted in frustration. His cock ached in protest at the loss of stimulation, and he arched up into nothing.

"Rose," he whined, wriggling his hips and watching his cock bob from side to side but getting no relief from the motion.

"This is just the beginning, Doctor," she replied, her voice deep with desire.

He whimpered. He was suddenly regretting all the times he'd teased her with his sonic (or other toys he happened to have on hand), knowing she was going to dish it out just as intensely. Tit for tat, and all that.

He yelped in surprise as she trailed the sonic down his cock once more. The vibrations were much more intense this time; she must have upped the settings. He groaned deeply at the delicious friction deep in his cock as all of his blood vessels resonated and vibrated in response to the sonic.

Rose kept the device pressed right against the underside of his cock, against that thick, sensitive vein she always enjoyed teasing. The Doctor felt a deep aching tingle growing at the base of his spine. Fuck, it felt so good, so intense.

"Keep going, Rose," he gasped, arching into the sonic and pulling at his restraints, wanting to jack himself off to completion. He was so fucking close, but couldn't quite tip over; it was maddening. "Fuck, Rose, _fuck_. More!"

He should've known better than to think she would let him come so soon, but a bloke could wish, eh? He bit back a whine as she trailed the sonic back over his thighs, and up to the underside of his balls. They tightened and ached, but Rose didn't linger on them for long. She instead tentatively moved the sonic back further and across his perineum until the Doctor felt a pleasant tingling sensation around his anus that resonated up into his balls and cock; he stiffened in surprise and the vibrations quickly ceased.

"This okay?" Rose asked meekly, her cheeks tinged pink. "Tell me to stop and I will."

"Don't you dare stop," the Doctor breathed, scissoring his thighs once more to try and alleviate the ache deep in his belly.

Rose smiled wickedly at him and pressed the tip of the sonic to his perineum once more and flicked her thumb across the settings of the sonic.

" _Holy fuck, Rose_!"

She'd upped the vibrations once more (how did she even _know_ about these settings?) and the Doctor had to clench all of his muscles to keep from coming right then and there.

"A bit of warning!" he managed to grit out.

His balls were aching; they'd been so close to being able to spill themselves but were still painfully full and begging for release. He yanked again at the handcuffs, wanted to rub at them and maybe stroke his cock a bit. Okay, a lot. He was getting very desperate to come, but he really didn't want to beg.

Rose swiftly moved herself from her kneeling position beside him to straddle his hips. She captured his lips between hers and he groaned at the contact. The sonic was bloody brilliant, but he missed the warmth of her touch. She released his mouth far too soon for his liking, and dipped her head to nibble at his neck. She pressed her hips down and nestled his cock between her sopping folds, and when the hell had she lost her knickers? He sighed in gratitude as she rocked against him. The wet lips of her labia slid slickly up his cock and the friction was so good but he really wished her could just be inside of her right now, and _fuck it all_ he really wanted to come.

He whined and arched his hips, hoping to get the angle just right for him to slip in, but she moved just far enough away that he was still frustratingly outside of her.

"Soon," she promised, scraping her teeth against his earlobe.

He shivered, and tried to move with her mouth as she sat up once more.

"You're killing me, Rose," he said dramatically, flopping his head back against the pillow.

"You love it," she teased, smirking at him with her tongue caught between her teeth.

"I'd love it if you would just fuck me already," he muttered petulantly, but they both knew they loved drawn-out scenarios full of teasing and begging; it made the eventual climax so much better.

Rose sat down on his cock, setting her clit right against the tip of him. She gasped her appreciationg and rocked her hips subtly to stimulate the hard little nub. After a few moments, she leaned back slightly.

"Fuck!" he yelped when he felt the vibrations of the sonic once more tease his anus.

He bucked up, wanting more wanting less wanting _something_ , and Rose moaned as his wriggling rubbed his cock against her clit.

"Tell me to stop and I will," she breathed, and the Doctor let out a strangled moan as he felt her press the tip of the sonic into the puckered ring of muscle.

"Unnhh," he grunted. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Fuck, _don't stop_."

He could feel the vibrations inside of him now, centering in his balls and going deeper and deeper into him, and yet not deep enough.

"More," he whimpered, wriggling against her, trying to get her to move on his cock. There was no doubt if she started rubbing herself against him again that he would come almost instantly. But she remained frustratingly still, trapping his cock between them.

Rose obliged his first request, however, and slid the sonic in deeper. He hissed as his muscles were stretched, but the sting of pain soon faded as he felt a stronger flare of arousal. The vibrations worked their way deeper and deeper, until they finally focused in on his prostate.

"Fuck!" he howled, bucking up sharply.

"Good?" Rose panted, lightly swirling the sonic in slow circled inside of him.

"More, more, more," he pleaded, feeling his cock harden impossibly further.

He was desperate to come, any way he could, he just wanted to fucking come! The ache in his stomach was nearly painful, and his cock hurt, and his balls ached, and Rose's wet heat was so fucking close.

"Rose," he whimpered, grinding up into her as well as back on the sonic, not sure which he wanted more right now. "Rose, please. I want to come."

His cock was red and leaking continuously now as she stimulated him from the inside and from the outside, rubbing herself over his cock. His lower belly was wet with their combined fluids, and the smell of their combined arousal made him mad with lust and desire.

He was just about to beg again when her weight left his cock and the vibrations left his arse.

"No," he whimpered, blinding thrusting upwards for something, _anything_.

All of a sudden, he felt Rose grab his cock and hold him steady as she lined him up and sank down on him. A strangled noise escaped his throat as he buck his hips up and up, faster and harder and _fuck_ he was going to come…

" _No_ , what…?"

He felt Rose press the sonic to the base of his cock as she snapped her hips against him. There was a hot pressure at the base of his cock, and he felt his orgasm simmering deep in his balls; they were so hard and tight and he was so desperate to come but couldn't.

"No, no, no. _Please_!" he begged, thrusting up frantically, chasing the orgasm that was just beyond his reach. "I need to come, Rose. Oh, please. Let me come, let me come, let me come."

"M'close," she panted working herself harder against him.

She kept the sonic pressed tightly to the base of his cock. She'd found a setting that constricted blood vessels, and as such would be unable to come until she let him. That kind of power was dizzying, but she knew he was too close and she would never find her release if she didn't delay his.

She whispered his name, hopefully soothingly, but knowing she sounded wrecked and wanton. Her fingers traced harsh circles against her clit, chasing her own release.

"Rose," he whined, thrusting up helplessly into her, but the pressure wouldn't fade, and his release wouldn't come. "C'mon, Rose. Please, please, _please._ "

"Close," she moaned again, arching faster and harder into him. "Yesyesyes _yes_!"

She cried out his name as her walls began fluttering around him. She tossed the sonic to the floor and reached up to press her hand to the bio-scanner on the handcuffs before grabbing the headboard to rut her hips into his faster and harder.

The Doctor's arms fell from the handcuffs as he felt his orgasm explode through him.

"Fuck fuck _fuck_!" he shouted, gripping her hips and holding her in place as he thrust up and up, harder, faster, closer, _yes_!

He pumped his cock faster and faster as he spurted his release into her, his vision blacking out and his muscles going weak and limp. He gasped for breath as his muscles gave out and he flopped back onto the bed, his cock still pulsing his release into her.

He felt Rose's hands trace soft circles on his chest as she slowly rocked against him, guiding him through his pleasure, prolonging it longer than he thought possible. Fuck, that was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

"Fuck," he whispered one last time, reaching up to tug her onto his chest. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with this beautiful, precious, perfect woman and sleep for days. "Blimey."

"Good?" she asked softly.

He forced open an eyelid to look at her upon hearing the nervous note in her voice. Did she honestly think he didn't enjoy himself? Could he have made his pleasure any more obvious?

"Bloody brilliant," he mumbled, holding her to his chest.

He hummed in delight as she nuzzled his collarbone.

"We must do that again," he murmured into her hair, his mind going foggy with the desire to sleep.

"Yeah?" she asked, shifting slightly so she was now lying next to him rather than on him.

He slipped free of her, and so did a rush of fluid, and he grimaced. Human sex was so messy.

Rose moved away from him for a second and he heard the soft scrape of fabric against skin, and suddenly something was touching his cock. He snapped his eyes open as his hips twitched away from the stimulation; he saw her cleaning them up with one of his shirts.

He closed his eyes and opened his arms for her, snuggling into her soft warmth, utterly content.

"How did you know about all of those sonic setting?" he murmured into her hair.

"Just found 'em one day," she said, shrugging. "I saw the settings you used on me, and figured I'd try out the same ones, and then a few other ones I hoped would feel good, too."

"Hoped?" he yelped, twisting his neck back a bit to stare down at her. " _Hoped_? Rose Tyler, you are very lucky that you didn't accidentally use a setting that would've melted my bollocks off!"

"Is there a setting that would melt them off?"

The Doctor's cheeks flushed red and he snuggled his face back into her hair. He sniffed sharply and said, "No, not as such."

"Then we're fine," she said soothingly, patting him on the chest. "You seemed to enjoy it."

He smiled at the self-satisfied note to her voice and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I did," he whispered. "Very much so. But don't think I'm going to forget all the bloody teasing you did."

"I should hope not," she murmured huskily, looking up at him with dark eyes.

He swallowed thickly, a new fire simmering deep in his belly. But he dampened it quickly; he was too exhausted for another intense bout of fucking. He felt as though he could sleep for hours.

"Later," he promised, reaching down for the duvet and draping it over their sweat-cooled bodies. Rose grunted her agreement, and nuzzled closer to him as she fell asleep. The Doctor pressed his lips once more to her forehead and joined her in a nap, feeling boneless and sated and utterly content.


End file.
